Game updates/20070524
Update - Thursday May 24, 2007 Automated Tournaments *Players can now speak with Tolkano Tournament to spend their Tournament reward points on various armor and weapon skins. *The Automated tournament clock now changes appearance when it is time to join the current round. Item Updates Armor Insignias and Bonuses *Players can now obtain armor insignias from all campaigns. Profession-restricted insignias will only drop in campaigns in which characters of that profession can be created. *Crafted armor in Prophecies and Factions now supports insignias. The insignia bonuses are meant to replace the previous inherent armor bonuses and require several additional changes: **From this point onward, armor pieces newly crafted in these campaigns will not have inherent bonuses. The crafting costs of these armor pieces have been reduced accordingly. **All existing level 20 armor from these campaigns now have insignias in place of their inherent bonuses. Please note that the bonuses on these armor sets have not been altered. The only change is that these bonuses now come from insignias. **All existing lower-level armor pieces from these campaigns now support insignias but have had their inherent bonuses removed. **Numerous armor sets have been renamed to avoid redundancy with insignia names. *Lower-level collector armor pieces from Prophecies and Factions now support insignias. Level 20 collector armor does not. Ascended Armor Changes and Additions *The following changes were made to Ascended armor sets: **The armor sets crafted in Droknar's Forge have been divided between the two armorers in a more organized fashion. **Several Ascended armor sets have been renamed to avoid naming conflicts with the corresponding level 20 armor sets. **A new "Labyrinthine" tattoo set has been added for Monks at Marhan's Grotto. *In Prophecies, Mesmer, Monk, Necromancer, Ranger, and Warrior headgear may now be crafted with a variety of attribute bonus options. *Existing Lieutenant's Helms crafted in Prophecies now have a +1 Tactics bonus in addition to a Lieutenant's Insignia. Miscellaneous Item Changes *The Icy Dragon Sword is now considered a rare item. This change also means that it is now exempt from loot scaling. *To help prevent trade scams, The Heart of Ice Prophecies quest item no longer shares icon art with sapphires. Elite Mission Updates *Urgoz's Warren **Defeating Urgoz now spawns a chest that each player will be able to interact with individually. This chest will grant each player either one inscribable rare item or one of Urgoz's unique items, as well as two chunks of Amber. **Players who open this chest while in Hard Mode will receive two item drops and four chunks of amber. **Urgoz no longer drops his unique items himself. **Fixed an exploit where creatures successfully using suicide skills in Urgoz’s Warren still gave loot and experience. *The Deep **Defeating Kanaxai now spawns a chest that each player will be able to interact with individually. This chest will grant each player either one inscribable rare item or one of Kanaxai's unique items, as well as two chunks of Jadeite. **Players who open this chest while in Hard Mode will receive two item drops and four chunks of jadeite. **Kanaxai no longer drops his unique items himself. *The Underworld and Fissure of Woe **Passage Scrolls now have a chance of dropping from monsters slain in the Underworld and the Fissure of Woe so that players have a chance to earn free passage back to these areas. Help Panel Players can now access a Help panel by pressing F10 on their keyboard or by typing /help. This new panel contains links to the official Guild Wars Wiki, where players can both obtain and contribute information about their current quests, skills, locations, and guilds. * The /help emote has changed to /helpme. /help is now used to open the Help panel. * Typing /wiki into the Chat panel opens the front page of the wiki, while typing /wiki followed by a word or phrase searches the entire wiki for that content. (Please note that there is only an English language wiki available at this time.) Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that caused some items to appear temporarily as white boxes in the Inventory panel. * Fixed a bug in Old Ascalon that prevented some players from vanquishing the map while in Hard Mode. * Fixed a line-of-sight bug that allowed a variety of exploits in the Dark Chambers Hall of Heroes map. Miscellaneous * Made preparations for the GvG Double Reward Weekend event. * Bow descriptions have been updated to include bow type. * The Observer mode game list now remembers which categories have been collapsed. The automatic selection feature now only chooses from expanded categories. GuildWiki notes * New weapon skins added to the game. These now have a chance of dropping from the end reward chest found in both The Deep and Urgoz's Warren **Pronged Fan **Tribal Effigy Shield **Bladed Buckler **Crab Claw Maul **Sephis Sword **Serpentine Scepter * "Pinging" your build will now cause it to display as non-clickable code. This appears to begin to happen on your second "ping". The first "ping" functions properly. "Pings" that were incorrectly displayed when first displayed also appear correctly if you look at your chat history after re-zoning. If you wait after the first and failed second ping you will be able to ping the third normally showing the template like in the first click. This bug has since been fixed. *New translation in French for the "Twisting Fangs" skill : it is now "Crocs Incisifs" rather than "Harpon de Convulsion", which is much more accurate. * Currently, Monk Labyrinthine armor uses the same icons as Monk Dragon armor. * The following Prophecies armor sets were renamed: ** Warrior: *** Ascalon → Charr Hide *** Ascalon (Ascended) → Elite Charr Hide *** Chainmail (collector) → Krytan *** Chainmail (crafted) → Tyrian *** Dragon → Elite Dragon *** Gladiator's → Gladiator *** Gladiator's (Ascended) → Elite Gladiator *** Knight's → Templar *** Knight's (Ascended) → Elite Templar *** Platemail (Ascended) → Elite Platemail ** Ranger: *** Hunter's Mask → Hunter Mask *** Tamer's Mask → Tamer Mask *** Traveler's Mask → Traveler Mask *** Drakescale (Ascended) → Elite Drakescale *** Druid's → Druid *** Druid's (Ascended) → Elite Druid *** Frostbound → Elite Fur-Lined *** Ranger's (collector) → Krytan *** Ranger's (crafted) → Tyrian *** Studded Leather (Ascended) → Elite Studded Leather ** Monk: *** Ascetic's (Dragon pattern) → Dragon *** Ascetic's (Star pattern) → Star *** Ascetic's (Ascended) → Flowing *** Censor's → Monk Censor armor *** Judge's → Elite Judge *** Monk's (collector) → Krytan *** Monk's (crafted) → Tyrian *** Saintly → Elite Saintly *** Wanderer's → Woven *** Wanderer's (Ascended) → Elite Woven *** All scalp patterns → Dragon Scalp Pattern ** Necromancer: *** Bonelace → Cabal *** Bonelace (Ascended) → Elite Cabal *** Cultist's → Cultist *** Fanatic's → Fanatic *** Necromancer's (collector) → Krytan *** Necromancer's (crafted) → Tyrian *** Scar Pattern (Ascended) → Elite Scar Pattern *** Tormentor's → Profane *** Tormentor's (Ascended) → Elite Profane *** Scar Pattern (headgear) → Devilish Scar Pattern and Ragged Scar Pattern ** Mesmer: *** Enchanter's → Enchanter *** Enchanter's (Ascended) → Elite Enchanter *** Noble → Elite Noble *** Performer's → Performer *** Rogue's → Rogue *** Rogue's (Ascended) → Elite Rogue *** Stylish (collector) → Krytan *** Stylish (crafted) → Tyrian *** Virtuoso's → Elite Elegant ** Elementalist: *** Aeromancer's → Stormforged *** Aeromancer's (Ascended) → Elite Stormforged *** Elementalist's (collector) → Krytan *** Elementalist's (crafted) → Tyrian *** Geomancer's → Stoneforged *** Geomancer's (Ascended) → Elite Stoneforged *** Hydromancer's → Iceforged *** Hydromancer's (Ascended) → Elite Iceforged *** Pyromancer's → Flameforged *** Pyromancer's (Ascended) → Elite Flameforged *** The Elementalist eyes crafted in The Kodash Bazaar have been renamed from "... Eye" to "Vabbian ... Eye". *A list of which armor prefixes have been replaced with which insignia is available at list of old armor prefix names. *Auras are now available from all Canthan armor crafters except for Maiya and Wei Qi, who do not craft Elementalist armor. *It is suspected that this update renamed the hero armor crafted by Mureh in The Shadow Nexus from Ancient armor to Mysterious armor. Category:Game updates